Total Drama: Global Warfare
It's Season seven of Total Drama, and Chris wants to make it very special. Thirteen of the past contestants both strong and weak will be competing for the grand prize of one million dollars. Due to the success of World Tour, they will be travelling across the globe, competing in awesome challenges, and every episode someone will be voted out. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will simply lose their lunch? Cast *Heather - The Queen Bee *Leshawna - The Ghetto Girl *Zoey - The Insecure *Sierra - The Obsessed Stalker *Dakota - The Fame Monger *Jo - The Heartless Jockette *Courtney - The Type A *Duncan - The Bad Boy *Geoff - The Party Animal *Tyler - The Fail of a Jock *Mike - The Multiple Personas *Scott - The Redneck *Lightning - The Atheletic Overachiever Episodes 01: Right Back Where It All Began Chris McLean: Welcome back to Total Drama folks! We're right back on the island where it all began, Camp Wawanakwa! Thirteen of the most ruthless, and weak campers will be competing for another million dollars around the globe. But you can't beat the originals, which is why this place is very familiar. They'll be competing in challenges relating to the location, and it's more ruthless and dangerous than ever! Want to meet our cast? Well, here they come now! For real! Chef Hatchet: Another season of this junk? Chris man, when do I get a break? All I seem to be doing is sitting behind a hot stove, serving up slop and being yo' slave, dude! Gimme a break! Chris McLean: You'll get more, just, go cook! *shoves him, and Chef walks off glaring* *Theme song plays Chris McLean: Welcome back to Total Drama! We hope you don't miss anything juicy. Here comes our cast right now! *stares at the boat pulling up at the dock* Lightning: *kisses his muscles, and does a frontflip off the boat, and drops his luggage* Sha-bam, Lightning's back, and is ready for another season of whooping butt, and taking home another sha-million! Ain't no weak loser going to take the Lightning down! Chris McLean: Well, maybe this time the thunder will roll before the lightning. Didn't you lose last time? *shrugs* Lightning: Lightning never loses. *glares* Besides, I let that little dork win. No other comments, or you're going to get the sha-strike of a lifetime! Chris McLean: I sincerely doubt that, Lightning. Anyway, here comes our next competitor! Sierra: *jumps off the boat, giggling, holding out her phone and begins recording a video of herself* Oh my gosh, so excited! I'm on the next season of Total Drama! No signs of my Cody-bear so far, but ooh, who's this hottie in front of me? It's Lightning, like, a fan favourite! Oh my gosh, I'm so going to interview him and put it in my blog! *stops recording, and begins texting away on her phone* Lightning: *flexes muscles* See, everybody wants a piece of the Lightning! Chris McLean: *glances at Sierra* Uh, don't you know the rule about electronics and personal devices? Not allowed, unless you're going to be a whiny wimp like Courtney and sue the show... and... *cut off* Courtney: *arrives, steps onto the dock, and clears her throat* Excuse me, McLean? Chris McLean: Uh... *nervously chuckles* Nothing, nothing Courtney, just, nothing! Keep going, Sierra! Courtney: That's what I thought. I still hate being back here, stupid contracts. If I get injured again, you will be hearing from my lawyers, do you copy? Chris McLean: Yes Courtney. Lightning: Lawyers, who's needs them? Lightning's his own man! Sierra: *giggles, and claps and begins typing on her phone* Oh my gosh, he's even more stupid and funnier than he is on television! I've got to interview him soon! I wonder if he'll talk about that marathon he ran in the third grade.... *walks up to him* Lightning: Yo, how did you know 'bout that? Lightning's autobiography is still in the writing, just ask my follower who's writing it, Sha-Yeah! Courtney: Uh, autobiographies are written by yourself. And how does she know? She's a deranged stalker, what mroe could you expect? *rolls eyes* I better not be on a team with any of you two. Lightning: Lightning should be a team of his own! Geoff: *pulls up onto the island, cheering* Whoo man, can't believe I'm back for another season! So stoked be here dudes, right? It's like a wicked party or something! Courtney: You've got to be kidding me... Lightning: Yo, who's this loser? Lightning can't go anywhere near him. Sierra: Geoff! The fans are going to lose it! We haven't seen you competing in four seasons, and your fanbase really has shrunk. *looks at her phone* So, what do you have to say? Geoff: Uh, it's cool to be here! Sierra: *types* As I suspected... *giggles* Courtney: So, Chris, anyone normal potentially returning? Maybe Gwen? Chris McLean: Uh, no. And what's with you and Gwen? Are you two going at it? Courtney: You pervert, and no, we're just friends... I didn't really get a proper goodbye to her last season after I got flushed down a giant porcelain toilet! Lightning: Right where you belong, right where the rest of you do! Except for the Sha-Lightning! Geoff: Come on dude, don't be a downer man! It's all one big party, and we're all buds! Even Courtney! She might be a lil' uptight, she just needs to hang loose and have some fun in her life! Courtney: *glares* Excuse me? I have a bright future, and unfortunately for Sierra, her phone's is brighter than hers. Sierra: Courtney still as bossy and rude as ever, Geoff still fun, and Lightning still arrogant! This is Total Drama. Sierra out! *drops her phone into the lake* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Courtney: Finally... Scott: *arrives on the island* Back here, again? The farm wasn't half as bad, and at least we got real food, like dirt stew surprise, and peaking rat soup... This is just slop and sawdust... just like home. Eh, it's not so bad. Courtney: Gross... Get away from us, and just eliminate yourself, please. Scott: I like it when the lady gives me orders. Courtney: Sick. (CONF) Yuck, what's with that guy? Well, he could become a potentially useful ally, but, no, I'm not that desperate. Just, gross. Sierra: *rolls eyes, and pulls out her back up phone* Don't even like bother throwing challenges, your fanbase is still dwindling by the minute. Maybe he'll make a comeback? Darn, the only contestant who has no history for me to search up on. The only thing I even know about him is that he played with dolls until he was thirteen... Courtney: Hahaha! Geoff: Whoa dude, haha! Lightning: Not even a true man! Sha-wimp! *laughs* Scott: Hey, papa says they're for men too. You guys just aren't classy, as momma said about those whom make fun of you. *rolls eyes* Courtney: Listen, Scott, we're over. The dumb show relationship... it's just not happening again. Scott: Well, you're boring. Sierra: *holds out her phone, ready to take a picture* Psst, kiss... Courtney: *smacks her phone into the river* Get lost, you stalker. Sierra: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *pulls out another phone* Good thing I brought a back-backup! Hehehe! Geoff: Courtney, stop ruining the party, dude! Heather: *arrives, stepping off the boat* There will not be a party, just an elimination for all of you. Ugh, just give me the money, and don't cheat me out for the third time. *takes off glasses* Sierra: Ooh, Heather! It's so nice to see you again! *squeezes her in her arms and takes a picture* The fans were all crazy for your return, even though I don't particularly like you very much. You're just not Cody material, you get me? Hehehe! So cool to have you here! Heather: *shoves her away, and notices as a bunch of phones and pictures of the campers fall out* What is wrong with you? Ugh, I don't even bother anymore. Courtney: Seriously? Heather? She's back? Chris McLean: *shrugs* Why not? Also back... Jo! Jo: *arrives, folding her arms, and as she gets to the dock, she shoves Heather* Move it, Old Heather. Heather: Watch it, New Eva. Jo: Whatever, at least I didn't go bald on national television, and get eliminated by own boyfriend. Heather: Which boy would date you anyway? Scott: Girl has a brain. Jo: Shut it, Dirt for Brains. *slaps him* The million dollars is mine, and I intend to keep it that way. Heather: No, it's mine! Jo: *shoves Heather again, folding her arms, and walks down the dock* What a loser. Heather: *pushes Jo into the lake* You're the loser. Leshawna: *pulls up by the dock, and arrives* Yo, gurl. Back on this dump again? Ain't none of ya'll going to win it this time, Leshawna's in the house. Lightning: Not so fast, make way for the Lightning! Leshawna: Excuse me, stringbeam? You better watch your back. Lightning: Lightning has eyes, ears, mouths... uh.. eye hairs, browlashes... and... whatever right at the back of my head! Sha-Bam! *punches Scott accidentally* Leshawna: Yo dog, you've got to be kidding me. Heather: Man the harpoons, this dock can't support all of us. Leshawna: Oh, hell nah! If you think I'm putting up with you for another season, you've got one thing coming your way girl, a ticket to the dock of shame. Courtney: I second that motion. Jo: As do I. Overruled, Heather, you'll be the first to go. Heather: None of you weasels can stop me. Jo: But we can do this. *shoves Heather into the lake* Payback, Old Heather! Dakota: *arrives on the island, as the paparazzi snaps photos of her* Hey there, Dakota fans! I'm back for another season, and, not mutated this time! Obviously I'm going to win, and I'll do whatever to become famous. Jo: Voting yourself off? Would that count? Geoff: Whoa dude, check out the paparazzi! Snap me! Jo: *throws a camera at him* Getting all this flashing, camera, photoshoot girly stuff away from me. Dakota: But I need my fame! Lightning: Lightning's the only famous and successful one here! Dakota: *begins typing on her phone* Huh? Heather: *pulls herself back onto the dock, drenched* Please, your phone screen is brighter than all of your futures, you're not famous, you're just spoiled. Dakota: Hey, take it easy! *glares* Scott: *grabs a camera* Huh, what's this? *snaps a photo, and the flash hurts his eyes* Argh! Is this from another planet or something? Courtney: It's a camera, you idiot. Scott: Yes maam. *winks, but is ignored by Courtney* Tyler: *arrives by the dock, and does a front flip off the boat, but fails* Ouch... Sierra: *claps hands, and stops recording* The fans are going to love this video, like so much! Omg, we haven't seen you in forever, Tyler! Tyler: *raises thumb* Whoo! Geoff: Awesome wipeout, dude! Chris McLean: Uh, we are on a schedule here... Hurry it up! *calls someone on phone* Drop the others in, via, the canelled method. Helicopter: *rides above the lake, and the door opens* Mike: Uh, a simple question here. Why are in a helicopter above the island, y'know, when a boat just left with that other guy on it? Zoey: Yeah, I mean, why are we here? Duncan: Aw, stop being a bunch of wimps. Zoey: Duncan, don't be rude. Show us how nice you are. Duncan: As I said, stop being a bunch of wimps. Mike: But, seriously... why are we- Ah! *shoved out of the plane* Chef Hatchet: Hehehe, sucker. Zoey: Chef, why did you do that? *watches as Mike lands in the lake* Miiiike! *dives after him* Duncan: Wimps. *shoved out of the plane by Chef* Not cool. *splashes* Courtney: Those three are back? *glares* Chris McLean: And that rounds up our cast, meet me at the campfire pit, pronto! ---- Chris McLean: Alright, Courtney, Dakota, Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Jo, Leshawna, Lightning, Mike, Scott, Sierra, Tyler and Zoey, welcome back to camp. You might ask how it's back when it sunked... well... cutting edge technology, am I right? So, forget about the teams right now, your first challenge is to locate a key around the island. There are thirteen different keys, but only two will unlock one of the chests, granting you with immunity. You can find as much keys as you want, as there's only a limited supply! The two winners will also have another bonus, which will be revealed tomorrow. Remember, you're going to want this immunity. *glares at Heather, Jo and Duncan* Go! *blows whistle* Zoey: Want to work together, Mike? Mike: Sure! I've got the treasure hunting skills of Manitoba, too bad he's gone... Zoey: Ah, well! Let's go! *runs, then looks back at Duncan* You want to look with us? Duncan: No thanks, dorks. Zoey: Alright! *runs with Mike through the forest* Lightning: Yo, this is gotta be easy! *runs* Leshawna: *runs after him* Slow down, casanova! Lightning: Lightning never goes slow! Sha-Go-Go-Go! Heather: Where is someone I can work with? *looks around, and notices Courtney* Ah! Courtney: Get lost, Heather, you're on your own. Scott: *follows Courtney, flexing his arms* Courtney: I said before, Scott. We're over. Scott: Come on, babe! Courtney: Don't call me that. *walks through the forest* Tyler: *looks at Jo* I bet ya I can find the key before ya! *runs off, but collides with a pole* Argh! Jo: Nice job, jocko. Duncan: What's with all the insults, manlady? Jo: Nice one, Dudcan. Duncan: Nice one, Joseph. Jo: Alright, you can stop now. *glares* I'm a girl, let's hope you're not as dumb as jockstrap. Duncan: Well, if you'll excuse me, sir, I mean, maam, I have a key to find. *chuckles, and walks off* Jo: Seriously? *chuckles a bit, then runs off after Tyler* Geoff: *walks up to Heather* Wanna work together, dude? Heather: NO! Geoff: Fine, fine. *walks off* Dakota: Paint me like your French Girls... *typing on her phone as the paparazzi snaps photos of her* Sierra: Where would Chris hide them? (CONF) I've been watching Total Drama, like, forever, duh. Everyone's gone off to the forest, but they are obviously somewhere around campgrounds, just think about it! He'd put it somewhere unexpected. Heather: Idiot. Sierra: Ooh, I know! *runs to a cabin* Heather: Hmm, maybe they are around camp? *looks around the bonfire* ---- Lightning: *runs around the camp* This way! Leshawna: Do you even know where you're going, boy? Lightning: Lightning's knows everything, Sha-Genius! Leshawna: *notices Heather is looking around camp* Yo, so maybe checking around here ain't so bad? Lightning: Sha-Told ya! Leshawna: *rolls eyes* ---- Mike: *digs through the dirt* I can sense that one's nearby, thanks to my skills! (CONF) I sure do miss Manitoba, and the rest of those guys, but, they're still a part of me! Zoey: Awesome, I'll go looking for one too. *moves around rocks, and checks in a bush* Snake: *jumps out, hissing at Zoey* Zoey: Ahhh! Mike! Mike: I've got it! *pokes it with a stick, and grabs it by the tail* (CONF) Hmm, how does Manitoba know about this stuff. Zoey: Alright, try not to hurt it, it's just doing what it does in nature... Mike: *moves the snake away, and goes back to Zoey* There we go. *brushes the dirt off his hands* I've got it, babe. *looks into her eyes* Zoey: *blushes* Oh, Mike... *reaches in to kissing him, but trips* Agh! Mike: Zoey! Zoey: *kicks up a pile of dirt, and a key lands in Mike's mouth* Whoa... that was close. Thanks Mike. *lets go of his hand, smiling* Mike: *spits out the key, and picks it up* Oh, so that's where it was! Well, my skills were close! Zoey: Right. *accidentally backs into a tree, and a key falls into her hands* Woo! Let's get back to camp, and see if these keys are the right ones! Mike: I'm on it! *runs with Zoey* ---- Heather: Come on, there's got to be a key somewhere... *looks under a rock by the bonfire, and holds out a key* Bingo, immunity is coming my way. This sucker better be the real deal. Zoey: *pants, as she and Mike reach the chests* Alright, let's see if this works... Mike: *inserts his key into both of the chests* Darn it, it doesn't work! *throws the key on the ground, and it snaps in half* Bummer. Zoey: Aww, man. We'll just have to go back on out there. *tries her keys* Heather: *walks up to them* Hello, lovebirds. Not havnig much luck I see? Zoey: *key breaks in the chest, and she sighs* Darn it. What do you want, Heather? Heather: Oh, nothing, you two better get looking for keys... Mike: Come on, Zoey, let's go! *runs back to the forest with her* Zoey: Alright! *runs with Mike* Heather: *tries the keys* Darn it, why won't you work? Stupid key... ---- Dakota: *walks through the forest, texting on her phone* Hmm... Geoff: So, uh, can your phone like track the keys or something cool like that? It'd be sick! Dakota: Uh... not really. I'm just scrolling through my selfies of me. Geoff: Oh... cool, cool! So, uh, you like cars? Dakota: Uh... ---- Jo: Alright men, and Tyler and Duncan, oh, just you two bozos. Let's get the keys, and roll. Tyler: Let me take a look to see if they're up the tree, 'cause I'm extreme like that! *begins climbing up that* Jo: I sincerely doubt it, Jocko... Can I even call you that? Duncan: Whatever, just get the keys, and let me win this stupid game. Jo: Someone's not exactly motivated, stubby legs. Duncan: Haha, very funny. *rolls eyes, chuckling* Tyler: Hey, can you guys stop flirting down there, and give me a haaaaaa- *falls down, dropping a key* Jo: *picks it up* Way to go. *kicks him* I wasn't flirting. Well, bye guys, nice using you all! *runs off* Duncan: That little jerk. She's better than I thought. Tyler: Please don't tell you me... uh... like. Duncan: No, Tyler, no. Just find me a key and stop talking. Tyler: Let's go! *accidentally runs into a tree* ---- Courtney: Scott, if you want to impress me, then find me a key, please. Scott: Will do! Back on the farm, they said I had the nose of a dog! I could always sniff out the manure of the wild hogs that were good for hunting. Courtney: *gulps* Too much information. Scott: Whatever... *finds a key in a thorn bush, and grabs it* ARGH! *throws the key to her* There you go.. Courtney: *runs off* Thanks, Scott! Scott: Wait! ---- Sierra: *rummaging through the cabins* I must find it for... Cody! *pulls out key from under a bed, behind a mouse trap* Argh! I knew Chris would always be full of surprises. *giggles and exits the cabin to head for the chest* Jo: *arrives, holding out her key* Let's do this... *key doesn't work* Come on! Courtney: Move! *shoves Jo out of the way, trying her key* Scott: Wait up, Court! Courtney: I can't believe it! *throws the key away* You gave me a wrong key? What is the matter with you? Scott: I'm sorry... Courtney: Unacceptable. *walks off* Now I have to find my own key. Geoff: Found one, dudes! *tries the key* Dakota: Does it work? Geoff: Nope... Dakota: Darn it, if only my fans could help me. Heather: Please, you have no fans- Sierra: Move! I need to win this, for... Cody! *tries key, but it is unsuccessful* ---- Lightning: Come on, gurl, let's get this key. Leshawna: It's inside a bee hive, just give up. Lightning: Obviously it's the right thing, 'cuz Chris is trying to hide it from the LIGHT-EN-NING! Sha-AHHH! *runs off as bees sting him, and he grabs a key* Leshawna: I told 'ya so. Lightning: AHHHH! *keeps running* Leshawna: *finds a key on the ground* Well, that was easy. ---- Lightning: AHHHH! Get Sha-Off me! *arrives at the chest, and everyone clears out due to the bees* Ugh! *tries the key in one of the chests, and it opens* Victory... ARGH! *jumps into the lake, and the bees fly away* Chris McLean: And Lightning gets immunity! Who will be the second camper to receive it? Duncan: Wait up! *pants, and rnus to the chest* Heather: No, move! *runs to the chest with him, holding out her key* Duncan: *shoves it in the hole, but it doesn't work* Come on... Heather: *moves him, and tries her key* Duncan: Darn it, none of ours worked. Heather: This is impossible. Leshawna: *arrives, sighing* Step back, let Shawnie do the magic. *tries the key* Chris McLean: And Leshawna also gets immunity! Who will be voted off tonight? ---- Chris McLean: Alright, there are thirteen in front of me today, and only twelve marshmallows. Yeah, this is the last time we're doing the stupid island theme, we'll be in our plane later on tonight. Finally, I've got some sight seeing to do, y'know, a real holiday? Heather: Just get on with it. Courtney: I second that motion. Scott: I second whatever m'lady likes. Chris McLean: Can it, all three of you. Especially that little redneck, Stew, was it? I don't care, just shut up. *throws him a marshmallow* Unfortunately, you're safe Scott, along with your lady. *throws Courtney a marshmallow* Courtney: I'm right in front of you. *glares* Chris McLean: That is exactly why. Hehehe. *throws out another marshmallow* Duncan: Duh, I'm the most worthy here. *catches marshmallow* Jo: *punches him in the arm* Duncan: What, just speaking the truth... Chris McLean: Sierra, Zoey, and Mike, you three losers are also safe for another night. *throws them marshmallows* Sierra: Eeee! I'm so posting this on Fanstagram! *snaps a photo of it* Cody would be proud... *drools and gobbles it all up* Zoey: Uh... Mike: I'm sure he'd be! Chris McLean: Oh, right. *throws Lightning and Leshawna marshmallows* You two have immunity, I almost forgot. You two are forgettable anyway. Leshawna: Who'd want to forget this booty? Chris McLean: Everyone. Leshawna: *glares, and munches on her marshmallow* Chris McLean: *throws out three more marshmallows* Tyler, Dakota and Geoff, you're also safe. *holds out the last marshmallow, and Jo and Heather glare at eachother* Who will be the first person voted off? The last marshmallow goes to.... ... ... .. .. . Jo! *throws her the marshmallow* Sorry, but, you're out Heather. Jo: Who's better now, hahaha. Heather: You've got to be kidding me! You will all regret this. *looks down the dock* There is no way I'm going down that toilet again. Chris McLean: Well, you are. I was too lazy to replace it with the cannon or something, but we're only here for an episode people. Too much money would be wasted. Heather: You're all going to... Argh! *flushed* Chris McLean: Well, that's one popped through the pooper. Who will go home next in an actual drop from the sky, when we visit our next location? Find out on an all new episode of... Total... Drama... Global Warfare! ---- VOTES: Tyler: (CONF) Jo stole my key, so I vote that guy, or, girl, or... whatever! Geoff: (CONF) Talk about a party pooper, Heather should be going. Dakota: (CONF) Jo... Sorry, just random. Zoey: (CONF) Heather isn't exactly nice, so I vote her. Sorry... well, not entirely! *chuckles* Mike: (CONF) I vote Heather, she's a real snake as Manitoba would say himself! Sierra: (CONF) Omg, back on the island again? *snaps a photo of the confessional voting booth* Anyway, I vote Heather. *glares* Duncan: (CONF) Definitely Heather. Lightning: (CONF) Yo, that Heather smacked Lightning upside the head, like eight seasons ago! She needs to leave, before she gets the Sha-Beat! *kisses muscles* Courtney: (CONF) Scott is annoying, but he's a potential ally. I vote Heather. Heather: (CONF) Obviously Jo, what a loser. Jo: (CONF) Heather. Whoever gets in my way is going to pay! She got me voted off last time... It's her turn to take the toilet! Leshawna: (CONF) Is this supposed to be challenging? *laughs* Heather is easily my vote. Scott: (CONF) Whatever m'lady likes, I vote for Heather. 02: Weep It and Reef It Chris McLean: Wow, finally, we're back in the plane. It's nice having something custom built for me. Oh, we're recording? *shrugs* Alright. Last time... on... Total... Drama... Glboal Warfare... Chef Hatchet: I swear, if I were you, I'd fire myself. Chris McLean: Shut up. We introduced our cast back to Camp Wawanakwa, which somehow floated back up to shore after being sunk two seasons ago. Weird witchcraft stuff, maybe it had something to do with Dawn? Hahaha, right, what a loser. From then on, we saw Jo and Heather go at eachother, Mike and Zoey hang out, Jo and Duncan getting a little cozy, and Lightning and Leshawna won the challenge after retrieving the right keys to unlock the chest to get immunity. In a three-ten vote, Heather, the queen of mean, was the first camper to be eliminated, via the Flush of Shame! But from now on, we're throwing them out of a plane. Chef Hatchet: People gonna die... Chris McLean: As I said, shut up, and stop ruining my intro. Who will be the second camper to be voted off? What will the teams be? Will Sierra ever become normal? Should I bring a psychiatrist on the plan? Find out later, mate, while Chef and I throw a few shrimp the barbie! Chef Hatchet: Shut yo' head up. *glares* Chris McLean: What? I was hinting at the location. *looks at the camera crew, and shoves them* Stop recorindg, like, pronto, or you're fired! ---- Courtney: Ah. *relaxes in the recliner of first class, and puts cucumber on her eyes as an intern messages her* It's nice to be back. Well, that would be a world first for this show. Intern, can you rub my feet? This challenge made them quite stressed out from working. Sierra: Oh my gosh, Courtney! Who knew you could treat people with respect? I mean, all these past seasons... this is definitely worthy of a blog update! Yes! Three bars! *begins typing on her phone* Courtney: Excuse me, can you not ruin my moments of bliss? That would be appreciated. Sierra: Hehehe, sorry Courtney! Courtey: *sighs, and yawns, and feels relaxed as the intern messages her* This is the life. I can't wait until I finally win the million dollars, can buy myself a house, pay for my tuitions so I can become a lawyer, and live my life how it is meant to be. That would also require you to stop stakling me. Future millionaire is on this plane, show some respect... Leshawna: Gurl, we just voted off Heather, we don't need you replacing her. But darn, this place is nice. Too bad I never got to even get into first class on that stupid plane season. Courtney: It's for winners only. And I'm not acting like Heather, I'm just enjoying what life holds for me. Leshawna: Crushed dreams, and no million deniros by the look of it, sista'. Save your troubles, 'cause I came to win, and no pretty little white girl is going to stop me. Zoey: *interferes with the argument* Come on, girls. Let's not fight! We can just get along all together... we al like eachother right...? Maybe? (CONF) Maybe they don't like me... I really hope it doesn't come to that. Maybe I should've worn a different outfit, maybe... I'm too nice? Mike: I agree with Zoey. *puts his arm around her* We should be friends! Svetlana does always say there's room for competition, but only the friendly kind, right? Dakota: Yeah, this stress is going to give me wrinkles and grey hairs. I can't have that! I'm too young and famous for it all. *massaged by interns* Courtney: (CONF) Yuck, why is everyone so friendly and nice? Sierra: Aww, Zoey's so cute when she's begging for friendliness! *snaps a photo of her* Hehehe, this is going on my photo gallery of her! Zoey: Uh... maybe not. Sierra: *snaps another photo* Ooh, this one goes under the stern subfolder! ---- Jo: What are those ladies doing back there anyway? Wasting their time. *sips drink* I have a million dollars to win anyway, so, no point in complaining. Duncan: Then don't complain, it's as simple as that. Jo: You think you're tough, pretty boy? Blowing up a little mansion? Duncan: *chuckles* Maybe I do. Jo: Arm wrestle, stat! Tyler: Whoo! *watches as they begun to arm wrestle* Go Duncan, don't let that other dude win! Jo: *gets sidetracked, as Duncan wins* Dnucan: Told 'ya I was tough, pretty boy. Jo: For the last time, Tyler. I'm not a dude. Lightning: Dude or, she-dude, it don't matter! Lightning's still going to Sha-Thrash 'ya! Tyler: Hehehe, nothing can get past me! Lightning: *shoves Tyler* Really? Scott: *munching on food* This is great... But, still not as good as the sandwiches made of coal momma use to send to me while I went to school with the snobby kids. Lightning: Lightning does not give you sympathy, Lightning only cares about winning. Jo: For once, I agree with that tool! Lightning: Obviously I'm a tool, 'cause everybody needs me for the job! Duncan: *facepalms* ---- Dakota: The beach is so beautiful! Perfect for a photo shoot. Paparazzi ready? *looks around* Hey, where are they? Why is this taking so long? I got into this bathing suit for nothing? Chris McLean: They're gone, and you're in your bathing suit for nothing. Dakota: Oh come on, not again! You mutated me and made me bald on national television, destroying my Hollywood reputation... you should be ashamed! This sucks. Chris McLean: Before we move onto the challenge, welcome to 'Straya, well, we're at the beach off the Great Barrier Reef. Sierra: EEEE! The Aussie fans are going to lose it! Chris McLean: Don't care. Lightning and Leshawna, since you two won the challenge last week, you two are the team captains, and can select your own team members. Lightning: Yo, this is where we part! Leshawna: Can't we be on the same team? Chris McLean: Sure. That means you also get to pick the other one. Leshawna: Alright, so, our team will be Lightning, Scott, Mike, Sierra, Courtney and I. We'd like to be a strong team, so, perfect choices. Jo: Me? Not strong? Chris McLean: So, that leaves Jo, Tyler, Duncan, Geoff, Dakota and Zoey as the opposing team! Zoey: Aww, well, good luck Mike! Mike: You too... *kisses her* Sierra: Awwww.. <3 *snaps a photo* Dakota: How adorable! Chris McLean: Alright, so, team names? Jo: Team Eagles, as we're ferocious and we don't care. Zoey: Aww, they're cute too! Jo: *glares* Zoey: Oh... right... sorry! Lightning: Lightning Squad! Chris McLean: Now, we've got Team Eagles and Lightning Squad. Leshawna: Seriously, brotha? Lightning: What? Give the champ a lil' respect, don't you think? Sierra: *sobs* Zoey: What's wrong, Sierra? Sierra: I just got a text... from Cody.... *keeps crying* Zoey: Don't you like talkng to him though? Sierra: But it wasn't just any text, moron head! The fans were right about you, they hate you! It's a break up text... *cries louder* Who will be my man now? Zoey: There, there. *pets her on the shoulder* (CONF) Do they really hate me? Nah, it must be because Sierra's mad... But do they? What did I do wrong? Is this outfit wrong? You like me, right? Mike: Come on, Sierra, it's okay... Sierra: *looks up at Mike* Hey... Mike... *gushes over him* Zoey: *gaps* (CONF) Please don't like him... Sierra: You really are cute! I love that gap between your teeth! Your dentist was right, you should brush them more often! But I think it's adorable. Mike: *gulps* Uh... right... Sierra: (CONF) Since Cody left me... that jerk... I need another man in my life... Not a bad choice... 03: Win or Escargot Home 04: Picasso Pizza Party 05: Colloseum of Doom 06: Honour for the Host-eror Elimination Tables Trivia *The order of introduction is Lightning, Sierra, Courtney, Geoff, Scott, Heather, Jo, Leshawna, Dakota, Tyler, Mike, Zoey and Duncan. *The people teaming up are Mike and Zoey, Lightning and Leshawna, Scott and Courtney, Jo, Tyler and Duncan, Dakota and Geoff. Sierra and Heather however to do not team up with anyone.